History Repeats It's self
by Trutenxforever
Summary: Kids having special Seal Sword must rise to beat the bad guys when their families are almost all killed off. But how can they save the world when they can't even stop fighting with each other?


The girl sighed and slumped down in front of her door. Her black hair fell into her blue eyes. She giggled and moved her hair out of her eyes. She got up and looked at her Mom. Her yellow hair was all over her pillow, she was sleeping soundly.

The girl sighed and went downstairs and started up her lunch. Her younger brother came in and slammed the door. His black hair was falling into his dark brown eyes. "Where's mom?" He asked angrily. "Sleeping, she sick!" The girl said. The boy shoved his backpack on the floor. "I'm not hungry!" He shouted as he stormed upstairs.

The girl sobbed softly as she finished making lunch. Her dad walked in covered in blood again. "Hey ya sweetie! Where Amy?" Zane asked. "Sleeping..." The girl replied. The boy ran into his room and slammed his door. He ran over to his bed and started crying. "Why isn't mom or dad ever there to pick me up from school?" The boy asked as he sobbed softly.

He slowly got up and looked out the window. He's face brightened as he saw his good friend Dan Son. Dan smiled. "Hey David! Come out and play!" Dan shouted. David frowned. "I can't I have to do my homework!" David told Dan. "I haven't6 started my homework yet! Maybe we can work on it together?" Dan asked hopefully.

David smiled. "Okay! Be down in a minute!" David told Dan as he opened his window. David jumped out and landed on his feet. "Let's go Dan!" David shouted as the two of them ran off. The girl sighed. "Would you like son lunch dad?" The girl asked. "Not right now sweetie!" Zane told her.

"But I made it all by myself!" The girl cried. Zane face became cold. "I don't want any, I already ate Tia!" Zane told her. Tia slumped down. "O-okay dad..." Tia told Zane holding back tears. There was a knock at the door. Zane was already upstairs.

Tia sighed and opened the door. "Hello, who's there?" Tia asked. "Hey ya Tia wanna play?" Zuki asked. Tia's face became sad. "I cannot play with you Zuki I have to do my homework!" Tia shouted as she slammed the door on Zuki's face. Zukia stood there dumbed-found. Then he sighed and started to walk off.

He spotted Tia crying in her room. Zuki wanted to just tell her it would be okay, but he didn't. Tia looked out her window at Zuki and almost screamed. He was staring at her. Tia blushed and looked down. "I hate 'im! I hate 'im!" Tia screamed. David wrote down the answer.

"We're finished Dave!" Dan shouted. David looked out the window and saw Dana and Alex Suki walking towards Dan's house. "I-I gotta go..." David mumbled to Dan. "Huh? But ain't we gonna play?" Dan asked looking heart-broken. "Maybe tomorrow..." David spat out running out the door. He banged into Dana. "Oww!" Dana cried out as she hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going you brat!" Alex shouted at David. "Maybe your sister should cover her face with a bag 'cause just looking at it makes me sick!" David shouted as he took off running. Dan looked at the fight and sighed. _That's why Dave left..._ Dan thought. "What's the matter Danny-boy?" Dan's twin sister Pan asked. "Nothing! And don't call me that!" Dan snapped at Pan. Pan walked out to greet Alex Suki.

Dan scoffed at his sister. Tia walked out and smiled at Kira Brief. "Hey ya Kira! Where's your stalker of a brother?" Tia asked with a smile. Kira laughed. "I think he said he was gonna play with Dana and Alex Suki!" Kira said. "Your cousins?" Tia asked confused. "Ya...but don't forget that Dan, Pan, Gohan Jr, and Abby Son are also our cousins!" Kira shouted.

Tia laughed softly. Kira sighed. "You're lucky Tia! You don't have any cousins! Your mom's an only child!" Kira told Tia. "Hey! My dad has two brothers and a sister!" Tia shouted. "Didn't they all die?" Kira asked. Tia looked sheepish. "Ya...but they say my dad's twin brother Tommy might still be alive!" Tia told Kira.

"Hahahaha! Ya right! Oh see ya! I gotta go! Talk to ya at school!" Kira shouted as she ran off. Tia frowned and looked at Kira closely. Kira had a sword. Tia sighed. "She gots her daddy's sword!" Tia sobbed. David got their dad's sword, and Kira got her dad's sword, and Dana got her dad's sword (Also called a God's Wip), and Dan got his dad's sword. It just wasn't fair! They were the swords of the seal. There was more than the Darkness, Fire, Earth, and light sword. There was the Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, and Darkness, Light, and Wood sword. So there are 8 swords...

Dan grabbed his sword. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MY SWORD FOR?" Dan asked the small boy. The boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. "My name is Rakuto and I need all eight of the swords of the seal to make the greatest sword of all times!" The boy told Dan. "I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY SWORD!" Dan shouted. Kira and Dana appeared with their swords of the seal. Rakuto sighed. "Three of the eight chosen ones...oh my..." Rakuto said with a cold tone.

After four whole minutes the three children had lost to Rakuto and had their swords token away."W-who was that guy?" Dana asked. "He said his name was Rakuto! That was the water sword..." Dan told the two girls. "He had great fighting skills!" Kira said. "He must have been trained by a great fighter!" Dana shouted. Dan remembered. "HE'S AFTER ALL EIGHT SWORDS OF THE SEAL!" Dan shouted scaring the two girls.

"DAN! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Kira shouted. "Ya! You really scared us!" Dana cried. Dan looked sheepish. "Sorry..." Dan told the two girls. "If he's after the eight swords of the seal then wouldn't David be next?" Kira asked. "HEY! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Dan shouted scaring the two girls again. "DAN I SAID DON'T DO THAT!" Dana shouted.

"Hey you guys shut up!" Gohan Jr yelled at the three kids. "SORRY!" All three of them shouted. "Let's go to my house!" Dan told the other two kids. "Okay!" Dan and Kira said. When the three kids got to Dan's house they started to talk about what happened. "Maybe we can find the other chosen ones and they can help us!" Kira said. "But we don't know them!" Dana told Kira.

"Wait! My Uncle Goten had the Lighten sword!" Dan shouted. "GOZEN!" All three of them shouted. "Let's go then!" Kira shouted. "It's too late now..." Dan mumbled. Gohan Jr walked in. "Hey Kira, Dana! I called your parents and told them you were sleeping over here! Is that okay?" Gohan Jr asked. "Yes it is!" Kira and Dana shouted.

"Good then! Get to bed in about an hour and a half! Bye!" Gohan Jr shouted as he left. Tia looked out the window and sighed. "What is keeping David?" Tia asked herself out loud. David knocked on the window. "Hey ya Tia!" David shouted. Tia opened the window. "What kept ya David?" Tia asked.

David rolled his eyes. "I was visiting Gozen!" David told Tia. Tia smiled. David loved visiting with Gozen and Dan. David closed the window. "So did ya hear? Dan, Kira and Dana got their butts kicked!" David said with a smile. Tia groaned.

"I can't understand how you can enjoy that kind of stuff!" Tia shouted. David was still smiling. "Maybe it's 'cause I take after Dad's family lines and you don't?"David suggested. "Ya maybe that's it..." Tia said. Tia slowly walked into her room and grabbed her sleeping bag. She left and re-entered David's room. "Mind if I sleep in here again tonight?" Tia asked.

"I don't mind at all! You sleep on the floor right?" David asked. Tia smiled. "Ya I sleep on the floor!" Tia told David. "Okay then! Just let me get to bed by 11 okay? I have school tomorrow!" David told Tia. "Okay! David we go to the same school..." Tia said. "Good then! Oh that's right we do!" David shouted. Tia and David laughed not knowing this was going to be their last night together.

Tia awakened to the smell of burning food. Tia sighed and walked downstairs. "Did you burn your food again David? W-wait a minute! You're not David!" Tia shouted. This man had light blue hair and blood red eyes. "Huh? Oh hello you must be Tia!" The man said. Tia backed away. "W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" Tia asked.

"Didn't I tell you about my team mates Tia?" Zane asked. "Uh ya I guess you did Dad..." Tia said. "This is Kursan!" Zane told Tia. "Um...Father where David is?" Tia asked. "Oh your brother? He went somewhere with your mom! I wouldn't hope they will be coming back anytime soon..." Zane said with a sad look on his face. Tia grabbed a piece of bread and started putting jam on it. "Oh ya? And why's that?" Tia asked.

"Never mind! Hurry up and get to school! You're gonna be late!" Zane told Tia. Tia grabbed her backpack and ran out the door without a word. At school Tia met up with David but she didn't say a word to him until it was lunch time. "David where were you this morning?" Tia asked. "None of your business!" David snapped. The Sons, Sukis and the Briefs all turned and looked at David. "Sorry...I didn't get a good night rest and I have a really bad headache..." David told them.

"Maybe you have a problem!" Sakura shouted. "Yes maybe you do have a problem David!" Yukito shouted. "Stop bugging David!" Azuma told the two Ruzkos. In the end the Ruzkos and Azuma sat with the Sons, the Briefs, the Sukis, and the Zukias. Shockley Rakuto joined the table. All of the eight chosen ones were eating at the same lunch table. All eight of the chosen ones tried to make normal talk with each other.

"Uh so how's school going for you?" Azuma asked Dan. "Uh good and how's life been going for you Sakura?" Dan asked. "Uh it's been kind of bad but it's still been good! How's your back doing now Dana?" Sakura asked. "Uh it's been doing much better now! Thanks for asking Sakura! So Do you fail last week's math test Kira?" Dana asked. "Uh I barely pasted it...how did you do on last week's math test Rakuto?" Kira asked.

"I got 99%" Rakuto told them. "I got 12%" Azuma said. "I got 35%" Dan said. "I got 45%" Pan said. "I got 50%" Kira said. "I got 10%" Zuki said. "I got 5%" Tia said.

"Well I got 67%" David said. "I got 59%" Alex said. "I got 75%" Dana said. "I got 25%" Gozen said. "I got 86%" Yukito said. "Well I got 0%!" Sakura shouted. Everyone started to laugh.

The kids talked until it was time for them to get back to class. "Talk to ya tomorrow!" Everyone said to each other as the last bell rang. The Sons left with the Briefs and the Sukis. The Ruzkos left with Azuma and the three Zukia kids went over to Tia's house. "Hey ya Uncle Zane!"Rakuto shouted to Zane when he entered Tia's house. "Hey ya dad! I'm home!" Tia shouted. "Hey ya Dad!" David yelled.

Zane walked over to the three kids. "Why did you call me Uncle Zane? Why are you here David? And why did you bring David over Tia?" Zane asked. "My dad is your twin brother!" Rakuto told Zane. "I just walked with Tia!" David told Zane. "David lives here dad!" Tia told Zane. There was a knock on the door and Tia opened it. Dan was huffing and puffing.

"T-Tia we gotta meet right now! Bring Rakuto and David with you! Meet me at the Yakuza Wreak!" Dan told Tia. "Why? What happened Dan" Tia asked. "There was an attack some people might be dead! They are after the eight sword of sealing!" Dan told Tia."So you're putting the blame on me Azuma?" Rakuto asked angrily. "You're the one who took three of the chosen ones swords! And oddly they were all cousin to each other..." Azuma shouted. "Uh guys can we not fight please?" Sakura asked. Dan lay down on the ground.

"It's too late, it has already happened!" Dan said. "But at least they didn't know that us kids had the swords or else it could have been a whole lot worse!" Dana said. "At least you didn't lose both of your parents!" Gozen snapped. "I lost my my mom! How can you be like that?" Azuma asked. "She didn't lose anyone!" Sakura shouted. "Guys calm down!" Dan shouted. "Your mom is hurt she isn't dead...your one of the lucky ones Dan..." Kira said.

Zuki was sulking. "Losing one or both of your parents can be very hard but maybe your cousins can take you in!" Tia shouted. Pan started to cry."Our Dad lost almost his whole family when he was only six years old!" David told the group of crying and sulking kids. "He got through it just fine!" Tia shouted. "I'm sorry for your lost..." Dana mumbled to Azuma. Pretty soon everyone was saying that to each other even ones who did lose their mom and/or dad.

Pretty soon everyone was no longer mad at each other. The Briefs were gonna take in Gozen. The Ruzkos were gonna stay with Azuma. The kids said they were sorry and hoped it would work out for each other. When school came around the kids saw each other and sat with each other at lunch. "Hey ya Dana..." Kira mumbled. "How is your dad David?" Gozen asked bitterly.

"My dad is fine thank you very much!" David screamed as he threw his lunch at Gozen. Rakuto jumped up and shouted: "FOOD FIGHT!" Every kid in the lunch room started throwing their food. Dana and Tia screamed. Kira picked up her pudding and threw it at Rakuto. Azuma threw his piece of cake at a girl named Tanya. A boy named Scott threw his mashed potetoes at Sakura.

Sakura screamed and threw her rice at Scott. Tanya threw someone's apple at Azuma. Everyone was pretty soon screaming and throwing food at each other. David tackled Gozen to the ground and started to fight him. Gozen grabbed his pudding and dumped it on David. David grabbed his juice box and smashed it on Gozen's head. Food was flying everywhere and everyone was covered in food by the end of lunch.

When the bell rang for everyone to go back to class no one moved. They just kept on throwing food and David and Gozen kept on fighting. Tia dumped her mashed potetoes on both David and Gozen, but they kept on fighting. The kids were still throwing food when the last bell rang. The teachers just couldn't stop a food fight that big. No parents were called 'cause by the time the teachers noticed the food fight the school day was almost over.

The kids slowly grabbed their stuff and ran out of school hoping they wouldn't have to clean up the mess. The only kids who stayed behind were the Briefs and the Zukias, due to the fact that David and Gozen were STILL fighting. It took all four kids to pull Gozen and David away from each other. David was covered in food while Gozen was covered in juice and blood. "You two better say you're sorry!" Tia shouted. Both boys mumbled that they were sorry and went and got their stuff. "I can't believe you guys!" Tia shouted at the two boys.

While they went to get their backpack they started another fight. "He started it with his stupidness!" David shouted. "No he started it with his bitchiness!" Gozen shouted. Kira sighed. This was how this was gonna be for the rest of the weekend. "I guess we can't come over then..." Tia said to Kira. "I-I'm sorry!" David shouted.

"We didn't mean to..." Gozen mumbled. On Sunday The Briefs and Gozen went and played with the three Zukia kids. It was all going well until Gozen pulled a knife on David. "YOU CHEATED!" Gozen growled. David stiffened. "GOZEN PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Kira shouted.

Gozen didn't lower the knife or put it down. Tia and Rakuto dragged Gozen off of David. "YOU CHEATED! YOU LITTLE JERK!" Gozen shouted in a shrill voice. Kira and Zuki made sure that David was okay. "Get your filthy hand off of me!" Gozen shouted. Sakura came over to visit at that time and fainted when she saw the boys fighting with swords. Gozen looked at Sakura and David accidentally nicked Gozen's shoulder.

Gozen screamed and fell down to the ground. David panicked and fell backwards onto the ground. Tia sighed. Dan fell over and hit David on the head. "YOU IDIOT!" Dan shouted. Everyone but David started to laugh. Tia reached over to pick up the Darkness sword and David jumped up and turned around quickly.

He snacked the Darkness sword away from Tia. "DON'T TOUCH MY SWORD!" David shouted in a shrill voice. Gozen laughed and got up. "That hurt! You're pretty good David!" Gozen told David. David stared at Gozen blankly. Tia kicked David down. David fell flat on his face.

Everyone started at Tia and David. Gozen leapt at David but Dan kicked him down. "Anyone want to spar with me?" Dan asked. "I will!" Gozen shouted as he knocked Dan to the ground. "I'll fight you..." Tia told Dan. "Okay then!" Dan shouted. Tia went into her fighting stance and got ready to attack.

Dan charged at Tia. Tia kneed Dan in the gut and kicked his head. Dan went down. "Who wants to fight me next?" Tia asked. "I will!" Gozen said. Gozen pulled out his sword and charged at Tia. Tia flew into the air.

Gozen jumped up after her. Tia raised her right hand and flames burned Gozen. Gozen screamed in pain and went down. "Anyone else wanna spar with me?" Tia asked. Everyone else tried sparring with Tia but lost. "Man Tia how are ya so strong?" David asked. "I trained so hard to try and..." Tia started as her voice started to trail off.

Sakura looked at Gozen and blushed. Gozen looked away from Sakura kicking himself for looking like an idiot in front of Sakura. Tia shouted at Dan. Dan started giving everyone some training as everyone of their school group (the chosen ones and family group) came over. Dana and Kira were sparring together. Gozen and Zuki were sparring together. Alex and David were racing with each other.

Sakura and Tia were trying to control their ki blasts better. Azuma and Rakuto were seeing who could do the most push-ups. Yukito, Pan and Dan were having a three-way spar. The people felt so close to each other they were unaware of what was about to happen...


End file.
